mighty_glory_war_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien West
Damien West, known as the "Furious Wind in the City" is an vigilante and he, and Hannibal, are one of the old peoples at 40s/50s. Appearance A 56-years old caucasian man, wears a black jacket and have skull-tattoo on his chest, wears black gloves, also wears the orange prison pants and black shoes. Bios Prison Riot After witnessing the mysterious murder of his beloved wife, Nichole, while attending a speech she was giving on why she should be elected Mayor of Chicago, Damien turned to a life of brutally beating and/or killing irredeemably immoral people out of pure disdain for all crime, and became known as the "Furious Wind in the City" because of that. Despite being viewed by many as a godsend, he has been recently been prison-transferred to Crimson Hell, a place rife with unforgivably bad people to fight and kill. Combat Chararistics Damien West have been wisdom and turned into vigilante. He brings the brutalities and even worse crimes in the history, by causing that, Damien will killing every peoples who will put out. Movelists Special Moves * Rapid Fire: Damien takes out an M60 machine gun and opens fire on his opponent. Meter Burn increases the amount of bullets fired and damage done. * Lemon Throw: Damien pulls the pin on an M26 "Lemon" hand grenade and throws it at the opponent at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "8-Way Run" button is pressed. Meter Burn causes him to throw three grenades, each one at a different range, at the opponent at the same time. * Grab and Stab: Damien grabs his opponent by the back of the neck, takes out his Gerber Mark II, and stabs them in the gut, then kicks them down to the arena floor. Meter Burn adds two additional stabs. * Claymore Mine: Damien crouches down and sets an M18A1 Claymore down on the ground. If the opponent approaches too closely or time runs out, the mine explodes, the former of which damages the foe. On Meter Burn, he places an AP mine on top of the other mine, dealing extra damage. Prison Break * This Midwesterner Ain't Nice: Damien begins the Prison Break first by punching his opponent in the face, fracturing the skull, then grabbing them by the neck, taking out his Gerber Mark II, and stabbing them in the gut and slashing left or right horizontally, lacerating the intestines. Next, he takes his knife out of them and stabs them again, this time in the left or right knee, not only forcing them down on it, but also going through and splitting the kneecap and the bottom of the femur and causing them to hold their injured leg in pain. Lastly, he takes out his M60 and shoots them multiple times in the face, fracturing it further, then kicks them to the ground. Death Sentence * Worst. Punishment. Ever.: Damien declares, "Crime pays in blood!", then walks over to his opponent, viciously grabs them by the back of the neck, and punches them three times in the chest, fracturing the ribs in an X-ray cut on the third punch and causing sharp pieces of bone to fly into and impale their lungs and heart, which in turn causes them to cough up small amounts of blood. He then proceeds to pull out a Sentinel Arms Striker-12 from behind him, blast their kneecaps and force them onto their knees, and lastly, while the foe is still down on their knees, the Chicago vigilante, ignoring their pleas for him to spare their life, jams the shotgun in their mouth and leaves it there for six seconds, declaring, "I am judge, jury, and executioner. Remember it, and remember it quick, asshole!", until he finally pulls the trigger, blowing their whole head into gory pieces and causing them to fall to the ground dead in a pool of their own blood. Must be performed at sweep distance. Self-Murder Pre-Self-Murder pose: Damien takes out his Derringer D32 and points it at his opponent, only to give up, withdraw his gun, and ask them, "Why don't I leave the dealing with you to you, then?" * Forgive Me, Nichole: The losing Damien miserably says, "Forgive me, Nichole... I couldn't save you," then falls to his knees, takes out a Derringer D32, sticks it up his own nose in a painful manner, and leaves it there for two seconds, heavily breathing as he does so, until he pulls the trigger, blowing a hole in the top of his own skull and blowing out his own brains, then, two additional seconds later, falls to the ground dead in a pool of his own blood. Storyline Prison Riot Prologue Durring back in January 2015 for what happen for Damien. His wife, Nicole Marshall to proving into Mayor of Chicago, she want to make ideas but then she was shot by assassin, Roy Hannibal. For what happen, Damien West became the vigilante and kill everyone, however they are make ideas that there no needed criminals. Ending Even after being granted his early release from prison, Damien continued to be plagued by the death of his own beloved wife, and so went to her grave to pay his respects to the woman who could have been elected mayor of the city whose criminal scum he had been dealing with ever since her assassination by Roy Hannibal. However, now that he has made peace with his wife's killer and joined Colonel Miller's Argus Chi program alongside him, Damien has an even bigger problem to deal with: his own grown son, Todd, who has recently been recruited by Warden Jackson as a member of her faction, as well as Argus Chi's rivals, the Crimson Devils. Sequences Prison Riot * Intro Sequence: Damien walks in, sharpening his Gerber Mark II on a rock, saying, "Crime is a disease on this world," then puts the knife in its holster, continuing, "I'm the goddamn cure," before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Damien points his M60 downwards at his opponent as if he's about to shoot them, declaring, "They don't call me the 'Furious Wind in the City' for nothing," then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Damien dusts off his trenchcoat and says, "Pissing me off was a mistake beyond your comprehension," then proceeds to take out a Derringer D32 and shoot his off-screen opponent, causing their blood to splatter all over him. Did You Know? * Kevin Conroy, whom I picked to voice Damien, is best known for being the voice actor of Bruce "Batman" Wayne in pretty much all Batman-related media, including the Injustice game series. * Damien's son, Todd, makes an appearance in his ending and will join the Prison Survivors roster as a new character. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Prison-Riot-Damien-West-718752274 Category:Characters Category:Prison Riot characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminals Category:Americans Category:Caucasians Category:Male characters Category:Playables